The present invention relates to apparatus useful for assembling printed sheets and the like into side-stitched documents such as reports and the like.
Organizations of many types such as research laboratories, sales departments and the like have frequent need to prepare documents such as reports for distribution. The advent of word processors, high-speed copiers and/or duplicators has materially reduced the cost of preparing such printed materials. The art of assembling the printed material into side-stitched documents has lagged, however, as the assembly and preparation of such documents is at best only partially automated. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved apparatus and methods for preparing side-stitched documents.